We Will Fight To Our Death
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Ever wondered how much Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding loved the Aliens, even through they were meant to kill each other. PaiXLettuce IchigoXKisshu PuddingXTaruto


It was a normal fight between the Mews and Aliens, the Mews nearly beating the Alien's again, then the Blue Knight, suddenly appeared behind Kisshu and knocked him down, with the hilt of his sword. Kisshu cried out in shock and dropped to the ground. Ichigo stared and Pai and Taruto ran towards him.

The Blue Knight placed the blade against Kisshu's neck.

"Take another step and I'll kill him" The Blue Knight said darkly.

Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding took a step forward. Then Blue Knight looked at them and smiled, "Do you want to kill him?"

"…Aoyama-kun! Your going too far!" Ichigo cried.

The Blue Knight frowned, "Ichigo! They want to kill you!"

Lettuce stared at the Blue Knight, "I….i don't care! I don't want to fight! I want to help Pai-san and the others not kill them!" Lettuce cried, tears slipping down her face. Pai stared, Lettuce-san…

Pudding nodded, "Pai onii-chan, Kisshu onii-chan and Taru-Taru are good guys! They just don't know it yet na no da!" Pudding yelled.

The Blue Knight stared, "Bakas!"

Ichigo opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to it.

"What did you call Lettuce-san!" Pai yelled.

Lettuce stared at Pai in shock, Pai-san…

Kisshu quickly teleported and appeared in front of Ichigo. Kisshu help his swords up forming an X with his dragon swords.

Pai stood in front of Lettuce and Taruto stood in front of Pudding. Mint, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro could only stare.

"Pai-san…" Lettuce whispered.

Pai looked behind him and smiled, "Hai, Lettuce-san?"

Lettuce looked at Pai and her eyes widened. Lettuce pushed Pai down, as the blue beam flew past. Lettuce stood up and glared at the Blue Knight.

"Aoyama-san, why? Why must you hurt them They're just like us" Lettuce said.

The Blue Knight looked at Lettuce, "Your helping them? Well then, I'll kill you along with anyone else who gets in my way" _But not Zakuro or Mint, they scare me, _The Blue Knight throught.

Ichigo clutched her strawberry bell, "I won't let you harm them, anyone!"

Pudding held up her Pudding Rings, "Pudding will help Ichigo one-chan na no da!"

Lettuce nodded, "There's another way, instead of fighting. Why can't we just give them the Mew Aqua? That's all I want, to stop fighting"

"Fine then…" The Blue Knight muttered.

The Blue Knight ran towards Taruto. Pudding jumped in front of him.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The Blue Knight slashed through the jelly-stuff. The Blue Knight quickly ran towards Pai. Lettuce looked towards Pai and gasped.

Lettuce ran towards them, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Lettuce's attack knocked the Blue Knight off his feet. The Blue Knight, got back on his feet and ran towards Lettuce. Pai growled, his weapon appearing.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" Pai yelled.

The Blue Knight dodged Pai's attack and jumped into the air, aiming for Taruto. Pudding jumped in front of Taruto and the sword pierced Pudding's side. Pudding fell to the floor, gripping her side. Taruto ran towards her, "PUDDING!!"

The blood seeped through Pudding's fingers and onto the floor. Taruto sat on the floor and pulled Pudding onto his lap.

"Pudding…?" Taruto whispered.

Pudding opened her eyes, "Taru-Taru" Pudding said weakly.

Tears appeared in Taruto's eyes, "Hai Pudding. I'm here" Taruto croaked.

"Look afer Heicha, Lucha, Honcha, Hanacha and Chincha for Pudding na no da"

"I will, I promise"

Pudding sighed, then she smiled, "I love you Taru-Taru"

Taruto chocked on his tears, "I love you too, Pudding-san"

Pudding sighed, then closed her eyes, Taruto screamed.

Lettuce and Ichigo had tears running down their cheeks, Mint was sobbing. Zakuro, Keiichiro and Ryou held back their sobs while tears ran down their face.

Ichigo glared at the Blue Knight, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!! NEVER!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo screamed.

The Blue Knight held up his hand and the attack flew back to Ichigo. Ichigo screamed, as the attack hit her. Ichigo collapsed and Kisshu appeared beside her.

"Ichigo…? Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened her eys, "Kisshu, I never wanted to say it….but I ….love you" Ichigo whispered.

"I love you too!"

"I'll see ya, soon. Yeah?"

Kisshu nodded, "Of course"

Ichigo's eyes closed and Kisshu started shaking, tears running down his face.

Lettuce held up her weapons, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

The Blue Knight dodged and glared at Lettuce, "For that, I'm killing Pai!"

"Iie!" Lettuce gasped.

A blue beam shot towards Pai and Lettuce stood in front of him. Lettuce screamed, as the attack hit her full on. Lettuce fell to her knees.

"Lettuce? Lettuce?!"

Pai sat down and placed Lettuce close. Lettuce opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"I…love you Pai"

"I love you too, I always have" Pai whispered.

Lettuce looked up at Pai, "Will….will you have my books?" Lettuce asked, blushing.

Pai nodded, "Of course, anything you want, princess" Pai whispered softly.

Lettuce pushed herself up and pressed her lips against Pai's. Pai kissed her back gently and then pulled away slowly. After that kiss Lettuce lost her life.

Mint and Zakuro glared at the Blue Knight and ganged up on him, the Blue Knight turned and quickly ran. Mint and Zakuro turned around, to see the Aliens crying over there Mews.

--

The Aliens, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro walked into the graveyard. Taruto walked over to Pudding's graves and placed a yellow flower next to it. Pai and Kisshu walked off.

Taruto wiped the tear away, "I miss you, Pudding and so does Heicha, Lucha, Honcha, Hanacha and Chincha and their sensei, I love you Pudding and I think of you everyday"

Kisshu placed the pink neko toy beside Ichigo's headstone, "Hi koneko-chan, how are ya? I bet ya playing with the neko's"

Kisshu squeezed his eyes shut, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Pai kneeled down beside Lettuce's grave, "Hello my princess" Pai whispered softly, "I hope your alright. Ryou gave us the rest of the Mew Aqua and we're going back to out home planet, to fix that and then we'll come back, just like you wanted"

Pai let the tears fall from his eyes, "I love you"

--

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto stared up at the sky. There was only three clouds. One looked like Ichigo, in her Mew form, one looked like Lettuce in her Mew form and the last one looked like Pudding in her Mew form.

_We love you too…_


End file.
